


Persuasion

by Passions



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passions/pseuds/Passions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle gets caught up reading and Rumplestiltskin convinces her to leave her book and come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

Belle had been late meeting him for dinner, so Rumplestiltskin had made his way over to the library to check on her. He was unsurprised to find her sitting primly on a stool behind her check-out desk, reading a large book. She glanced up as the tapping of his cane announced his arrival and beamed at him.

“Hello Rumple! I just found this fabulous copy of Malory’s Le Morte D’Arthur. Isn’t it gorgeous? It’s got illustrations and everything. Of course, it’s probably not very accurate. Do you know if King Arthur came to Storybrooke with the curse? It would be so nice to ask him his opinion on it.” Rumplestiltskin just stood staring at her, wide-eyed. She glanced at the clock that sat on the table behind her desk. “Oh, goodness. I didn’t even realize the time. Sorry, Rum. Do you mind if I just finish this chapter?”

The portion of the book she held between her fingers must have been close to twenty pages long, but Belle looked so excited, he couldn’t deny her something she clearly got so much pleasure in. He nodded. Belle smiled and went back to reading.

Twenty pages. Twenty larger-than-average-book-size pages filled with dense verse. Belle was a fast reader, but he would still be waiting a while. Unless … Rumplestiltskin smirked.

Moving behind Belle he let his cane lean against the desk and settled his weight on his good leg, resting his hands on her shoulders. He began to rub gently, slowly massaging partway down her arms and down her back. She sighed in contentment.

He applied a bit more pressure to her shoulders before moving his hands up to rub lightly at the nape of her neck, slowly moving his hands forward to span lightly over her jaw and trace light circles down her throat and over her chest. Her breath hitched as he reached the top edge of her shirt, his fingers tracing ever so lightly over the top curves of her breasts.

“What are you doing, Rumple?” she gasped.

“Nothing at all, love. I just enjoy pleasing you. You know that.”

She sighed and leaned back against him for a second before focussing back on her book again. “Just let me finish the chapter and we can go home.”

He made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat and pulled his hands away from her neck. She sighed in relief, but it turned into a gasp as his hands came to rub more firmly up her sides, pushing her arms out slightly so he could fill his palms with her breasts, kneading them lightly before pinching her nipples through her shirt and bra.

He knew the sensations would be muffled through the clothing, but they were clearly still enough as she arched her back, pushing her head against his shoulder and her breasts more firmly into his grasp, moaning softly. 

“Rumple!” she whimpered.

Rumplestiltskin chuckled and allowed his right hand to drop from her breast to her lap. Her legs had already spread apart of their own accord and he slowly pulled her skirt up her thigh before he cup his hand over her heated sex, not applying nearly as much pressure as he knew she wanted.

He continued to massage her breast while he let his fingers tease around the edge of her knickers before moving them aside and pushing one finger into her, followed by another. He curled them like he knew she liked and grinned as he listened to her moan and beg for more.

Then, because he was evil and manipulative even if she didn’t believe it, he pulled his fingers out from her and backed away. He grabbed his cane and backed slowly towards the door as her eyes fluttered open.

“I’m afraid, dearie, if you’d like to continue, you’ll have to let the book be and come home.” She glared at him, though her eyes slammed shut again as he sucked the fingers covered in her juices into his mouth and grinned.

He exited the library and she followed close after, stomping and fuming as she threw herself into the passenger seat of his car. 

She waited until he had pulled out onto the street to get her revenge, undoing her seatbelt and leaning over press her palm over his hardened cock through his trousers.

“Belle!” he yelped. He really didn’t want her to remove her hand, but he wasn’t going to be able to think clearly if she kept up what she was doing. Especially when she leaned over to kiss his neck lightly before bending over to rub her face against his crotch, her nose brushing against his erection. She started to fiddle with his belt and how in the hell did she know to do this? He wasn’t really sure how anyone actually managed to receive oral sex while driving and not kill everybody, but he knew for damn sure that if she started sucking him off he wouldn’t be capable of anything even approaching rational thought.

“Belle please! This is dangerous!” his voice broke and he felt immense relief as she sat back, still glaring at him.

He looked at the road. They were nearly home, thank the gods. When he turned back to her she had her back against the door and her legs open so he could see her knickers and her fingers playing over them.

“Fuck.” He only just managed to force his attention back to the road to stop at a set of lights. 

“You left me wanting, Rumple.” Belle breathed as her fingers traced lightly over her sex. “You made me so hot. So wet.” She slipped a finger past her knickers and into herself and he whimpered before glancing momentarily back at the road before looking back to her and the pleasure on her face. “I’m aching Rum. I need you.” She slid her finger out and up to trace her clit.

Rumplestiltskin looked up again and wrenched the car into the driveway, parking much more haphazardly than usual. He didn’t even bother getting his cane, using the car for support as he made his way around it in record time. Belle was stepping out and he pulled her against him, slanting his mouth over hers frantically.

He brushed one hand down her front, shifting her skirt out of the way until he could sink two fingers into her again. She moaned deeply and sucked at his tongue where he was plundering her mouth.

“Sorry, love. Promise - I promise not to do it again.”

Belle just whimpered in return and thrust her hips against where his fingers were working inside of her.

Somehow they managed to work their way up the porch and into the house with him leaning on her for support and his fingers never leaving her body, their mouths fused. She must have been the one to open the door because Rumple couldn’t remember letting his hands leave her. 

They kicked off their shoes and let jackets fall to the floor before stumbling into the living room - the bedroom was too far - and onto the sofa, Belle straddling his lap. She’d managed to lose her skirt somehow in the journey and she quickly got rid of her blouse before beginning on the buttons of his shirt.

She was whimpering frantically as rode his fingers, her own fingers moving down desperately to unfasten his belt and trousers.

“More, Rum. Please, more!”

He pulled his fingers away to get rid of his shirt while her hands finally freed his cock and he groaned as she positioned him properly - still not bothering to remove her knickers, merely pulling them to the side - and sank down on him.

She cried out for him as he filled her. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her head dropped to rest against his shoulder, her needy moans right by his ear as she began to ride him frantically.

His hands came to hold tightly to her hips and he pulled her to meet him as he thrust up hard into her.

Being inside of Belle was heaven in a way nothing else was and after all the teasing, Rum could already feel his balls drawing up with his need to release. He held her tighter and thrust up harder, Belle keening as the force of their fucking in this position stimulated her clit.

She bit his shoulder and screamed into his skin as she came hard around him, the force of her orgasm and the pain of her bite pushing him quickly after her.”

He stroked the skin of her back lightly as they came down, shifting so they were laying down and he could cover them with a blanket, smirking as he thought that he might have to try teasing Belle like that again sometimes if it ended in something as spectacular as that. They fell asleep quickly, wrapped around each other.


End file.
